


If I Had One Wish I Know What I'd Wish For

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Caught, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Feminine Louis, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Royals, bj, bottom!Louis, daddy - Freeform, lot of crossdressing actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the new servant at the Styles’ castle, and Harry is the Prince of England. Louis is resilient to Harry’s charm, but only for a while. They end up together, and they sneak around for a while until telling everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had One Wish I Know What I'd Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Meme my amazing friend Kimberly made for this fic :) http://hilourry.tumblr.com/post/75287120159/au-meme-louis-is-the-new-servant-at-the-styles

“Harry, darling, come downstairs!” Anne calls. Harry sighs, putting his phone down on his nightstand before rolling out of bed and pushing his hair back. It’s Saturday and his only plans are to stay in bed all day; it’s been a really long fucking week.

He skips down the stairs quickly, seeing his mom talking to a young man that had to be around his age and holy shit he was so…pretty?

“Harry! This is Louis. We hired him to be your new servant since it was such a disaster with that Nick character,” Anne says, shuddering at the memory of the childish, immature bastard that thought it would be funny to steal things from the royal family. 

Harry looks at Louis, his blue eyes shinning bright. He grins and Louis blushes slightly, lowering his eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, Master Styles,” he says, bowing in front of him.

“You can call me Harry, love,” Harry grins, his dimples in full effect. 

“Harry, would you like to help Louis get comfortable in his new bedroom?” Anne asks and Harry nods.

“Yeah, of course. Is your stuff all here?” Harry asks Louis.

“Um, yeah. I didn’t really have much,” Louis says honestly, not making eye contact with the prince. 

“Both of his parents are dead. He has no family and he’s been bouncing from place to place,” Anne murmurs into Harry’s ear quietly as she walks away. Harry suddenly feels terribly guilty and just wants to hold Louis in his arms and protect him from all the evil in the world. 

“So, um, let me show you upstairs. Your room will be right next to mine, so always feel free to come to my room to talk or anything,” Harry says, giving Louis a lopsided smile. Louis nods and smiles softly.

“Okay, Prince Harold,” Louis agrees.

“Babe, really, Harry is just fine,” Harry laughs, walking upstairs and bringing Louis to his room. Louis is in shock when he sees how much nicer this room is than the previous places he’s worked out. They were always as small as a closet and stuffy and not suitable for a person to be living in. 

“This…this is amazing. I’ve never had a room this nice before,” Louis says shyly, putting his small luggage on the ground. 

“It’s pretty sweet here. We take good care of our employees,” Harry smiles. “But, we don’t have to be just…business. We can always be friends, you know.” Louis nods, averting his eyes and his cheeks pink. Harry finds it painfully adorable and endearing. 

“Okay,” Louis answers quietly, and that’s how it all starts.  
~  
At first, Louis doesn’t want to hang out with Harry outside of doing things for him, and Harry is slightly offended, but he realizes it’s only because Louis is afraid of being fired.

“Master Styles,” Louis says, his voice dropping lower, “I don’t think being with you when I’m not working is appropriate. I mean, what would your mother think? She would probably fire me and I…I can’t afford to be fired.”

Harry can see the fear in his eyes, then. Louis is genuinely afraid of losing this job because without it, he’s homeless and the thought of Louis being on the streets alone makes Harry’s stomach churn uncomfortably. Harry tentatively puts his hand on Louis’ shoulder, making the shorter boy flinch slightly.

“Hey, my mom would never fire you. She kind of wants me to be friends with the people that work here, and I just want to be friends with you, Louis. I just want to be able to get to know you and hang out with you and just, I don’t know. You’re-shit, Louis, you don’t know how amazing you are and I wish you would just let me in,” Harry pleads, his eyes full of wonder, and maybe a little pain. Louis’ breath hitches when Harry’s hand cups his cheek, stroking his smooth skin. 

“I-I’ve never really had a friend,” Louis answers with a small voice, not making eye contact with Harry when he says it. Harry’s heart breaks at the statement, but he makes it a promise to himself to change that, to change Louis’ life. He’s aware of the fact that he knows close to nothing about Louis’ life, but he’s willing to try to get Louis to let him in and let him take care of him and mend him. 

“You have one now.”  
~  
So it goes from there; Louis is finally opening up just a little bit, and that’s enough for Harry. They talk casually while Louis busies himself with work around the house, making sure everything is perfect. 

“Louuu,” Harry whines from his bed, only wearing his boxers under the covers. Louis is folding Harry’s clothes across the room, sitting on the small sofa under the window. 

“Yes, Prince Harold?” Louis asks quickly, looking up and putting Harry’s shirt on his lap. 

“Come cuddle with me,” Harry whines again. “’M lonely.” 

Louis’ cheeks visibly heat up and he clears his throat. “Master Styles, we’ve discussed this. This is just business. It’s bad enough I’m folding your laundry in your bedroom. It’s unprofessional,” Louis says, going back to folding the shirt on his lap, his voice slightly shaking. He had never been wanted by anyone before, and the fact that the Prince of England wanted him was, well, unfathomable. 

Harry sighs and rolls over dramatically and moans. “You’re no fun. Don’t you like me?” he asks like a stubborn child.

“Of course, but in a professional way,” Louis says, never meeting his eyes.

“I have a hard time believing that,” Harry smirks, lying on his back and yawning. Louis doesn’t answer, but Harry can see the faint smile on his lips and Harry knows he’ll be able to crack him soon enough.  
~  
Some nights, Harry can’t sleep. 

He was supposed to be straight and like women and fool around with a lot of them until he finds the right one to marry and she’ll become queen while Harry becomes king, but no, that’s not how it works. Harry likes men, and he always has. But how bad would it look if the prince were messing around with boys? He couldn’t dare marry one, because how would that even work? Two kings? Yeah, don’t hold your breath. 

Sometimes, Harry wishes he were normal and not the heir to the throne. He’s only 19 and he has all this responsibility and pressure on him and he can’t do anything. It eats him alive sometimes, and when he sees Louis walking in with that cute crinkly smile and his long eyelashes and his feminine features, he just wants to kiss him and hold him and that’s it.

But he can’t. So, that really sucks. 

He can tell Louis is at least attracted to him, because, well, he has to be, right? Everyone in the world is, and sometimes his eyes will linger sometimes and he gets all shy and it’s so cute Harry wants to melt. Louis is so delicate and just…feminine. It makes him that much more lusted after. 

Harry sighs and rolls over on his side, running a hand through his hair. Louis was in the next room and Harry can’t help but picture him sleeping peacefully, his eyelashes splayed across his sharp cheekbones and breathing lightly. He thinks about it for a while, and then he can’t stand it anymore.

He gets up; throwing on a pair of sweats over his boxers and decides not to put a shirt on. He sneaks out of his bedroom and into Louis’. He expects Louis to be asleep, but he’s reading a book in bed. Harry pokes his head in, smiling sheepishly.

“Still up?” Harry asks, letting himself in and shutting the door quietly.

“You scared me, Master Styles,” Louis says quickly, closing his book and sitting up, eyes raking over Harry’s toned torso.

“When are you going to call me Harry?” Harry asks with a chuckle, sitting next to Louis. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis says, ignoring the question. 

“Couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about you, actually. Well, more than just you,” Harry answers, his eyebrows furrowing. He thought about the topic too often and could never let it out to anyone; not even his family. 

“Like what?” Louis asks quietly, moving just a little closer to the younger boy.

“Can I tell you something? Honestly?” Harry asks, turning his head to Louis’. He trusted Louis and he needed to let this out, finally. 

“Of course,” Louis whispers, his eyes swimming with curiosity. 

“I, well,” Harry starts, rubbing the back of his neck. “This might sound kind of dumb, but I’m gay,” he says with a breathy, uncomfortable laugh. “Maybe you already knew but…yeah. No one else knows and obviously I’m not allowed to be gay. I’m supposed to keep this a secret and I’m sure my mother will find me some girl to get married to and it’ll end in some awful, horrible divorce and law suits and it’s going to get ugly.”

“Master Styles, you’re rambling,” Louis giggles, fucking giggles. Harry laughs, nodding.

“Yeah, sorry. I guess it just feels nice to get it out to someone,” he says quietly. He felt free, like he was floating. He knew no matter what Louis’ sexual orientation is he wouldn’t judge him.

“Thank you for telling me. I wish there was something I could do,” Louis says quietly, locking eyes with Harry, those bright blue eyes piercing into his green ones. 

“Yeah, me too,” Harry whispers. It’s quiet for a moment before Louis speaks again, his voice quieter than a whisper. 

“You know, I’m also…you know,” he looks down, not finishing his sentence. Harry isn’t exactly surprised, what with how feminine Louis is. It isn’t a stereotypical thing, either, but Louis would be a perfect mother, and something about him screams ‘I need a man in my life’. Harry would gladly be that man.

“How did you figure it out?” Harry asks, their voices soft, afraid to break anything.

“Dunno, really. Just always been this…way. I don’t know, I’m sure you’re not surprised at all. I wasn’t, either,” Louis shrugs. Harry hums and nods.

“I figured it out during spin the bottle when I was 13. Me and my best mate Aiden had to kiss and we kissed a little more afterwards. We never told anyone about it, and once I got old enough to fully understand what was happening, I realized I wouldn’t be allowed to actually come out. On our trips to other countries I would find some drunken guy that didn’t recognize me and we would fuck and then forget about it. I guess that was my only real option,” Harry explains, playing with the material of his sweatpants. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Louis says quietly. Harry grins at the name, biting his lip. 

“You called me Harry,” he observes.

“Uh, yeah. It felt like a good moment. Is that-is that okay?” Louis asks hesitantly and Harry rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Lou, I’ve been trying to get you to call me Harry since you moved here. It’s perfect,” Harry reassures, kissing Louis’ forehead. They both freeze, looking at each other for a moment. “I think you’re absolutely wonderful, by the way. You’re beautiful and kind and you take care of me.”

“Master Styles-“ Louis starts quietly but Harry cuts him off.

“Call me Harry again, Lou. C’mon,” Harry murmurs, his lips dangerously close to Louis’. “I like how my name sounds when you say it.”

“Harry,” Louis breathes hesitantly, never having this much contact with someone else before. 

“Don’t be scared, okay? I got you,” Harry soothes, running his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. Louis nods, nearly whimpering. Harry moves in slowly, pressing his lips to Louis’ soft ones. Louis’ eyes close instantly, but he stays still. He doesn’t know how to do this, never having done it before. 

“Relax,” Harry says softly against his lips, kissing him firmly, licking his lips. Louis’ breath hitches but relaxes, kissing back. It continues to a while, until Harry decides to lay Louis on his back and hover over him, licking into his mouth. Louis’ arms hesitantly wrap around Harry’s neck, so he takes it as a sign to continue. 

Harry doesn’t want to take it too far, considering Louis has never done anything like this before, but kissing for a while won’t hurt. It’s sweet and pure and Harry’s head is spinning. They break apart eventually, needing the oxygen. “Was that…okay?”  
“Yeah, it was perfect,” Louis whispers, smiling with his lips red and raw. 

“Is this something we can do now?” Harry asks, moving Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

“I-I don’t know. Can we? I…I really liked it,” Louis blushes, looking down at his hands. Harry grins and kisses Louis’ nose.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”  
~  
So that’s how it starts; their horribly cliché romantic fairytale. They sneak around, kissing whenever and wherever they can. Louis is finally opening up a little more, calling him Harry whenever they’re alone but still professional when others are around. As far as they were concerned, no one suspected a thing. 

Harry desperately wanted to lay Louis out on his bed and stretch him open and just fuck him, but he wasn’t going to push anything between them. Everything was still new and innocent and Louis was still adjusting to having someone touch and care for him the way Harry does. 

They sleep in the same bed now, usually; Louis wrapped up in Harry’s strong arms. With Harry’s chest to Louis’ back, arms tightly around his small waist, Louis can’t help but ask the question.

“Is there a reason we haven’t…done it yet?” he asks, his voice small. Harry freezes for a moment, caught off guard by the question. 

“What?” Harry asks dumbly, not sure what to answer.

“Is it because of me?” Louis asks, looking back at Harry a little.

“You? God, no, Lou. I just thought we should wait a little bit, since it’ll be your first time and all. I definitely want to do that with you, don’t ever think I don’t,” Harry says firmly, kissing the back of Louis’ neck. Louis sighs in relief, locking his smaller fingers with Harry’s over his torso. 

“Okay, because I want to,” Louis whispers, pressing back into Harry, wanting to be as close to him as he could be. Harry grins and holds him tighter.

“Alright, we will. Promise.”  
~  
Now that Harry’s aware of his boyfriend’s (wow, Louis is his boyfriend) desires, he wants to plan it out perfectly for him. Harry’s going to take his boyfriend’s virginity away, and that’s the most intimate thing he can imagine right now. 

“Hey, Mum,” Harry greets when he walks into the kitchen to grab a banana off the counter. “Is it okay if I take Louis around London for the weekend? He’s never seen any of it, really. I thought it would be nice.”

“Oh, Harry, that sounds great! He would absolutely love that, I’m sure. Of course you can. Take him wherever you want. Have fun, okay?” his mom smiles, taking a bite out of her apple. Harry grins and kisses her on the cheek before going back up to his room.

He’s got the entire weekend planned out already at one of the nicest hotels in London. Of course, he couldn’t make them do all the romantic stuff he wanted to do because that would be too obvious, but he plans on bringing it with him and setting up beforehand. He goes into the laundry room where Louis is putting clothes into the drier. 

“Hey,” Harry greets softly, kissing him quickly on the mouth. Louis blushes and smiles, making sure no one was around before pressing another quick kiss to his mouth.

“Hi.”

“This weekend; you and me in London. That sound good to you?” Harry murmurs, holding his hip gently.

“What? Just us?” Louis squawks.

“Yeah, baby. And I mean, if you’re ready…we can, you know,” Harry trails off, raising his eyebrows a little. Louis’ face lights up at that, biting his lip. 

“Really? We can?” he asks like a child and Harry’s just really, really fond of this kid.

“Only if you want to,” he says lowly, stealing another light kiss.

“Yeah, Harry. I think I really want to,” Louis breathes. He’s been thinking about it for a while now; having Harry in such an intimate way. It’s been a few months since this whole sneaking around thing started and he thinks he’s ready for it now. He knows Harry is going to take good care of him, and he’s ready for it. 

“Alright, babe. We will,” Harry smiles, squeezing his hipbone lightly. “Let’s go pack.”  
~  
Louis is eager and anxious the whole time, unsure what to wear. While Harry watches him, he realizes that all of Louis’ clothes are old and ruined.

“Babe, can I take you shopping while we’re there?” Harry asks, not wanting to demand anything. Louis looks at him, clearly confused.

“What?”

“I mean, I just think you deserve some nice clothes for if we have company or something. Or when I take you on dates,” Harry smiles softly, and Louis’ cheek heat up.

“Really, you don’t have to do that,” Louis says, voice small.

“I want to, Lou. It’ll be really nice,” Harry insists and Louis sighs.

“Okay, if you want to.”  
~  
Harry goes into the hotel room and sets everything up and gets Louis from the lobby when he’s done. He knows Louis is going to love what he’s got planned because, well, he’s never gotten this before. This was so brand new to Louis and Harry was honored that he could be the one to show him the world, basically. 

Harry opened the door and ushered the older boy in. Louis took a look around and his jaw fell slack. “Harry, this is…oh, my god,” he whispered, observing the room. There were rose petals all around and soft music playing with candles lit and two glasses of champagne by the bed. Harry knows it’s terribly cliché but he thinks Louis deserves this; deserves to be fused over and he’s willing to make everything into a big deal if it means making Louis happy. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asks lowly, going behind him and holding his hips, pressing himself against his smaller body.

“I absolutely love it. This is…god, this is incredible. I thought this was stuff you only see in movies and read about in books,” Louis giggles, maybe with a few tears in his eyes. Harry smiles, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

“You deserve the best, baby. C’mon, let me take care of you, yeah?” Harry murmurs, grinding himself against the curve of Louis’ body gently. Louis nods hesitantly, his nerves catching up to him now. He was about to lose his virginity to the fucking Prince of England, how was this his life, honestly?

They move to the bed and Harry sits down, pulling Louis with him and earning a giggle. He hands him a glass of champagne and takes the other for himself. Louis observes it carefully, realizing he had never actually had alcohol before. Harry takes a sip and watches Louis over the rim. Louis takes a sip of his own and makes a face at the bitter taste.

“Babe, don’t worry. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to,” Harry laughs, taking it out of his small hand. “Thought you might like it, but it’s not for everyone. S’alright.”

Louis nods, swallowing thickly and just wanting to be good enough for Harry. If he wasn’t, Harry wouldn’t want him anymore and the thought alone made Louis want to curl up and cry. But he pushes his fears out of his mind because this was a huge deal and he wanted this so badly it hurt. 

“I want you, Harry,” Louis says softly, not sure where to go from here. Harry smiles fondly, putting his glass down and hovering over Louis.

“I want you too, Louis. Are you sacred?” Harry asks, kissing his smooth jaw.

“A little bit,” Louis whispers, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“I know. But I got you, yeah? Gonna take good care of my boy, right?” Harry soothes, running a hand up Louis’ thigh. Louis shivers and nods at that. Harry runs his large hands up Louis’ shirt, pulling it off and exposing his torso, his cute little pudgy belly making Harry whimper at how fucking cute he was. Harry throws off his own shirt and shows off his toned body.

“You…wow,” Louis says, running small hands hesitantly on his body.

“Hey, don’t be afraid to touch anything, love. It’s us, together, okay? Nothing is off limits. If I do something you aren’t comfortable with, say no. We have to work together,” Harry instructs and Louis nods in agreement. 

Harry gives him a slow kiss before moving down his body, nipping on his skin and moving down his torso. He stops at his little tummy and kisses all over it, sucking on it and gently biting it. “Love this, Lou. So fucking cute. You’re so cute. Want you so badly,” he says into the skin, nuzzling his nose in it. Louis whimpers and watches him carefully.

Harry moves to his pants, unbuttoning his trousers and yanking them down, letting his cock spring free and his pants fly to the other side of his room. Harry rubs his thick thighs and audibly moans.

“You, fuck, Lou. You shave your legs?” Harry asks, feeling every inch of smooth skin under his palms. Louis blushes and bites his lip.

“Yeah, I just-I don’t like being all hairy. Is that…weird?” Louis asks, his blue eyes looking up nervously.

“Jesus, no, that’s not weird. It’s so hot, Louis. You’re so…you’re so clean and-Christ. Do you like being feminine, baby?” Harry asks softly, brushing some hair out of Louis’ face. Louis’ blush deepens and he looks down.

“Um, yeah, I guess. I just never felt very masculine. I like feeling pretty,” Louis whispers, clearly embarrassed.

“That’s not a bad thing, baby. We can do that, you know. I think you’re beautiful. We can do whatever you want, okay? If you feel comfortable this way, do it this way,” Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss his worry away. Louis smiles softly, nodding.

“Okay,” he answers softly. He’s never felt so comfortable in his life, even though he was lying naked in front of the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. He has full trust in Harry and he knows he’s making the right choice. 

“I don’t want to do too much too soon,” Harry informs him, his eyes full of lust. “So we’ll just…stick to basics tonight?”

Louis sighs in relief and smiles. “That sounds nice.”

“Are you still scared?” Harry asks again, his lips traveling low again, ending up back at his tummy.

“No, not like before,” Louis breathes honestly.

“That’s my boy,” Harry murmurs, sucking a light bruise into Louis’ hipbone. Louis makes a noise of approval at the phrase, and Harry doesn’t miss it. He opens Louis’ legs up nice and wide and nearly whimpers at the sight of Louis’ virgin hole and his neatly shaven everything. 

“Can I…take your pants off for you?” Louis asks innocently and Harry smiles brightly. 

“Yeah, sweetie, of course.”

Louis reaches between his spread legs, slowly unzipping him and getting him naked. When his large cock springs to life, Louis is taken back at the size. His small hand tentatively wraps around him and Harry makes a low noise in his throat. Louis’ blue eyes flash up curiously, silently asking if this is okay.

“S’okay. We’re gonna be okay. Gonna take care of my baby,” Harry murmurs, running a hand through Louis’ soft hair. 

He reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube, pouring it onto his long fingers. “Okay, Lou, we’re gonna start, okay? Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah, Harry, I’m fine. I want this so badly,” Louis reassures, letting go of his heavy cock and lying flat on his back again. Louis is positive he’s never felt this confident in his life, but it feels nice to feel so close to someone and not be afraid. Harry cares about him and he really, really cares about Harry. He’s Harry’s boy, his baby. 

A cold finger presses to the puckered, unopened hole. He circles it a few times; looking up at Louis to make sure this isn’t too weird. He understands this is the most private part of his body and he’s actually letting Harry in here, so yeah, huge deal. 

Louis gives him a small smile and a nod, his fingers gripping the sheets. Harry mouths at his stomach when he presses in gently, making Louis hiss, but doesn’t say anything. He lets him adjust before he pushes in deeper, swirling his finger gently. Louis hums, his stomach muscles clenching. When Harry thinks he’s ready, he presses in a second finger, to which Louis winces slightly. 

“You’re okay, honey. You’re doing so good. Keep breathing, okay? Deep breaths. My good boy,” Harry murmurs, sucking another mark into his hipbone. 

Harry gets a third finger in, twisting gently and opening up the smaller boy. He was so tight and so innocent and it was beautiful, really. He knows he hit his bundle of nerves when he brushes over the fleshy part of him and it makes Louis keen and his back arch off the mattress.

“Oh, oh. Can you-do that again, please?” Louis whispers, and Harry cannot fucking believe he’s asking.

“Yeah, baby,” Harry answers nonetheless, grazing over the gland again and making Louis whimper loudly. 

“Harry, I think I’m ready for you. Please,” Louis pleads, his eyes cloudy and unfocused and holy shit he’s never looked so beautiful before.

Harry stands back up on his knees, removing his fingers slowly before rolling on a condom and coating himself with lube. Louis frowns slightly when he sees the condom, but doesn’t comment. Harry makes a mental note of it for later, but continues his work. He hikes up Louis’ legs, pushing them apart and kissing the inside of his knee.

“This alright?” 

“Yeah, feels good,” Louis smiles.

“Fuck, you’re flexible,” Harry observes, loving the smooth skin.

“I do some yoga,” Louis shrugs and Harry laughs lightly. 

“You ready, baby?” Harry asks softly, his cock twitching and ready to explode from going untouched. 

“Yeah, Harry,” Louis smiles softly.

Harry presses into Louis, but it takes a few tries before he’s successful. Louis bites his lip hard when he feels the large head enter him. “Babe, c’mon. Let it out. It’ll hurt more if you’re silent.”

Louis lets out a small sob, tossing his head back. It was so much more intense than Harry’s fingers were and Harry was so big. Harry lets him adjust while he murmurs comforting words and rubs at his tummy, something Louis realized he really likes. Harry pushes in a little deeper, opening him up further. 

“How is it, sweetie? Talk to me,” Harry says softly, still pawing at Louis’ belly.

“It’s really intense,” Louis whimpers, his hole throbbing already and Harry was barely inside.

“We’re going to take as much time as you need. There’s no rush,” Harry promises. He would offer to stop, but he knows Louis would tell him that no, he wants this. And shit, so does Harry. 

They wait, and they take their time, and Harry presses in just a little further each time. It hurts, it hurts so badly, but Louis is sucking it up because Harry is inside of him. It takes them a long while before Harry is seated inside of him, but he is and it’s tight and warm and so, so good. 

It’s slow and intimate. Harry gently rocks into the smaller boy, his face buried in his neck and Louis is sobbing and moaning and whining because it’s all too much but not enough. Harry finds his prostate easily, gently stroking it and making Louis whimper and cry out Harry’s name. Harry thinks about how beautiful Louis would look in lace and make up and that’s what tightens his balls and makes his whole body shiver. 

He comes hard a few thrusts later, and Louis isn’t far behind. They’re both panting and sweating and full of adoration for each other. They kiss lazily for a few moments before Harry pulls out gently, tossing out the condom and bringing Louis into his side and holding him close.

They’re quiet for a little while before Louis speaks. “That was absolutely perfect.”

“You were perfect. You did so good, baby. We were so good together.”

“I want to do that again,” Louis says softly. So, they do, because Harry surely isn’t going to tell him no.  
~  
The weekend is filled with gentle touching and fucking and learning each other’s bodies inside and out. Louis isn’t so hesitate to touch and tell Harry what he wants, which is progress. They go shopping and buy Louis some new and nice clothes, but Harry doesn’t pick up what he wants to buy him the most; not yet, anyway. 

They were going to Paris in a few days; “He’s never been and it’s beautiful there,” Harry had told his mother to convince her that he should take Louis with him. She had thought it was a great idea, of course, because Louis was like a charity case, a poor deprived orphan. Harry hated it, but as long as he was able to take good care of him, it wasn’t so bad. 

While Louis was cooking dinner that night, Harry told him he had to get some shopping done, which wasn’t a lie, but it certainly wasn’t a new tie that he needed.

His first stop was Victoria’s Secret. He isn’t at all surprised when people recognize him and he hears people murmuring about what girl he could possibly be buying this stuff for. Harry almost laughs out loud at that because no, he wouldn’t be buying this stuff for a girl. 

He walks around and looks at all the lingerie, touching the fabric and seeing which one he likes most and what Louis would feel most comfortable in. This is more for Louis than himself, really, because Louis said himself he liked feeling feminine and maybe this will make him feel more confident or something like that. 

Harry’s pretty sure he’s found the perfect thing when he comes across a white lace nightie that’s short and has spaghetti straps. He knows it would look absolutely delicious on Louis and the white lace would make him look like an angel if he didn’t already. He gets the matching panties that he knows will accentuate his round ass perfectly and he gets a black silk robe for good measure. For a moment, he debates getting heels, but he doesn’t want to push Louis too fast; he’ll tell him what’s good and what’s not, he’s sure. 

He makes his purchase quickly and he’s off to Sephora. He picks out a pink lipstick, shimmery eye shadow, the darkest eyeliner he could find, and mascara. He knows he might have gone a little overboard, but he had to fight himself not to get hard just at the thought of seeing Louis in this attire. 

He’s able to hide the bags well and that night when Harry sneaks into Louis room, they fuck quietly and Harry can’t wait to get to Paris.  
~  
Harry realizes that Louis’ been better about talking to him, and possibly even a bit cheeky lately. It makes him so happy because this is what he’s wanted for Louis all along. On their flight over, they kiss lazily and stroke each other’s legs and murmur absolute nothing’s into each other’s mouths. 

“Thank you for taking me, Harry. I never thought I would see the outside of Doncaster and now I’m practically traveling around Europe,” Louis smiles, peeking out the window. Harry grins ear to ear and squeezes his hand in his.

“I’m going to show you the whole world, Louis,” Harry promises, leaning over and kissing his temple. Louis blushes but smiles brightly at him, hope shining in his eyes.  
~  
They get to the hotel and Louis is awestruck once again at the beauty of it. He feels like royalty himself, even though he just works for them. “Do we have any plans?” Louis asks, sitting on the huge fluffy bed. Harry grins and bites his lip, grabbing the small bags and presenting them to Louis. Louis looks at him inquisitively, like he always does when Harry wants to do something new, but takes them from him.

“Okay, so, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to do any of it. Or if you only like certain parts, just use those. Or if you want more…we can talk about that, too. I really just want you to be happy and I thought we could at least try this and see how you feel about it. Really, if you hate it, that’s okay, but if you like it, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just, don’t worry about disappointing me or freaking me out, yeah? This is about you,” Harry explains and Louis giggles.

“You’re rambling again, Haz.”

“I do that a lot with you, don’t I?” Harry laughs, cupping his cheek.

“But okay. Should I open it here or…?” Louis trails off, motioning to the bag.

“No, you can do it in the bathroom. Take your time,” Harry murmurs, kissing his forehead and letting him walk away. Harry’s more nervous than he would like to admit because he’s afraid of pushing Louis too far. He might hate this and hate Harry for thinking he would be into this kind of stuff. On the other hand, he could love it so much he keeps wanting more and, well, that’s perfectly okay with Harry. 

Waiting for Louis seems like an eternity, but he’s not going to rush his boyfriend. Louis opens the bags and his heart flutters in his chest. He picks up the lace nightie and feels it between his fingers and fuck, it’s perfect. He’s always loved soft things and lacey things but lace and boys aren’t supposed to go together, but Harry can read him like a book, clearly. He always thought about it, but never considered actually wearing it before because number one, who was he going to impress, really, and number two, whoever that boy was would probably run for the hills if he knew what Louis desired. 

He takes off his clothes as quickly as he can with his shaky hands and puts on the white lace, checking himself in the mirror. His soft, hairless legs are toned and tan and his cock is peeking out of the lace and poking the nightie out at the stomach. He goes to the other bag and sees all the make up and he actually smiles. He’s always, always wanted this but could never say it. He’s glad Harry did it for him, because he would have never told him.

Louis applies all of it carefully, because really, none of this was too much for him. The lipstick was a perfect shade, the eye shadow made him feel gorgeous, and the mascara and the eyeliner made his blue eyes stand out so brightly. He looks into the mirror and feels better about himself than he ever has. Sometimes, he swears he was born the wrong gender, but he takes himself as he is. This would look great with a pair of heels, he thinks to himself while he makes his last minute touches and leaves the bathroom.

He walks over slowly to Harry and stands in front of him shyly, looking down. “What do you think, Prince Harry?” he whispers, and oh my god, Harry didn’t plan to be so turned on by that. 

“Louis, baby, wow. You look…you look absolutely beautiful. You’re so pretty and gorgeous, Lou. Do you feel pretty, honey?” Harry asks, holding his small waist in his hands. He wants Louis to feel good about himself and he has a feeling talking to him like this will do it.

“Yeah,” Louis blushes, not looking at him. 

“C’mon, sweetie, you can look at me. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re so gorgeous, baby. You’re beautiful,” Harry continues and he can see Louis’ dick twitch under the fabric. “Is this okay, sweetheart? Is there anything else you want? Is this too much?”

“I…I really like it, Master Styles,” Louis says softly, peeking at him from under his eyelashes for only a brief moment.

“Why aren’t you calling me Harry, love?” the younger boy asks, thrown off by the names. Louis’ blush deepens and he doesn’t say anything. “Oh. Do you…do you want to call me that? That’s okay if you do. Anything you want to call me is okay. I just want you to be happy.” 

Louis nods and Harry pulls him onto his lap, letting him straddle him and moves to sit against the headboard with him. Louis sits awkwardly for a moment before hesitantly unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry smiles softly, rubbing his ass through the fabric in encouragement. He wants to see how far Louis will go without instructions because it seems Louis is too dependent on those. 

Louis’ got a million thoughts racing through his head and he isn’t sure where to start. “Can I…suck you off, Prince Harold?” he asks, his voice small. Harry’s pants tighten even more at that.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Anything you want, okay?” he reassures, palming his ass more. “My good boy.”

Louis hums happily at the new nickname Harry has given him. It makes him feel loved and appreciated and he never got to feel that, especially not as a child when he needed it the most. He never had anyone there for him, no one to love him or to look up to, but now, he has Harry.

He gets Harry’s shirt off and runs his small hands down his torso, stopping at his jeans and unbuttoning them. He pushes them off with a little bit of help from Harry and they’re on the floor quickly. His large cock is lying against his belly and Louis moves his body down to align with it. The size still strikes him; how long and thick it is and how it stuffs Louis to the point where it’s almost too much. 

Louis has never done this before, but he’s been watching videos and trying to learn so he could be a good boy for Harry. He licks a tentative strip from his large balls up to his leaking tip and Harry hums in approval. Louis looks up at him with his made up eyes and silent asks for permission, or a compliment, or whatever Harry wants to give him. 

“You’re doing fine, honey. That’s good,” Harry praises, running a large hand through Louis’ sort hair. Louis smiles softly and licks it again. He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks it gently, his pink lips stretched wide around the large girth. Louis takes him in deeper, opening up his throat and pulling him in. He only gags a little bit, and Harry is impressed. He rubs his cheek, pressing his thumb into the skin and feeling his cock in his mouth. “You’re doing so good. My good boy.”

Louis gets him in further and he’s got tears running down his cheeks, surely messing up his make up but not finding time to care. The sounds coming from Harry’s lips are heavenly and Louis refuses to stop. He twists his head around a few times, making Harry moan low in his throat. “Good boy, my good boy.”

Louis pops off, needing to breathe. His face is streaked with make up and there’s lipstick all over Harry’s cock. Harry wipes his face a little and gives him a long kiss. “Want me to eat you out, honey?” 

Louis almost falls over at that and nods quickly. Harry sits up and gets Louis on all fours, putting a pillow underneath him. “It’s gonna feel so good, baby. My tongue stretching you open and licking inside of your tight little ass. You want that?” Harry asks, pushing Louis’ pretty panties down just enough to expose his perfectly tight hole. 

“Yes, Mater Styles. Please,” Louis says softly, hiding his face in the pillow. 

Harry smiles softly, kissing his right cheek and grabbing the lube because he might as well kill two birds with one stone on this one. He grabs his cheeks in his hands and pulls them apart, licking a fat strip and making Louis’ back dip beautifully. He pokes his tongue inside and twirls it, nipping on the sensitive skin and tasting him. Louis whimpers and ruts gently against the mattress, his cock rubbing the lace and it felt so nice nearly almost came right there.

Harry eats him out hungrily for a while and listens to Louis’ broken sobs. “Oh, oh, I’m, Master I’m-“ he chokes out, burying his face. “Oh, I’m gonna, oh, god.”

“What, honey? Do you want to come? Are you gonna come?” Harry asks between his cheeks, devouring him. He decides now would be a good time to stretch him out. He grabs the lube and pours it in his fingers and sldies a finger in, licking around it.

“Oh, Master Styles I’m gonna-oh, oh, ah, please,” Louis begs, but doesn’t know what to say. He isn’t good at dirty talk and doesn’t want to embarrass himself. He never curses but sometimes, he really wants to. 

“You can say it, sweetheart. It’s okay,” Harry reassures, pressing a second finger inside. 

“Dirty word,” Louis sobs, and before he can say anything else, his cock is panting his new lace nightie and his tummy. Harry smirks, kissing the back of his thigh.

“Did my baby come? Did you come already?” Harry asks gently.

“’M sorry, Master,” Louis whimpers, body still shuddering.

“Don’t be sorry, baby. It’s okay. It means I made you feel really good, right? That’s good,” Harry promises, scissoring his fingers gently. Louis doesn’t even go fully soft before he’s hard again because Harry is still going to fuck him, and that’s what he wants more than anything. 

Louis stays quiet besides the moans he’s making and Harry is sliding a third finger inside and stroking his prostate. “Oh, god, that’s…yeah,” Louis mutters.

“Tell me how you feel, honey,” Harry presses, stroking him again.

“Good, Prince Harold,” Louis says softly, his cock rubbing against his come on his tummy. 

“Do you want me inside of you now, sweetheart?” Harry asks, twisting his fingers.

“Yes, please,” Louis whines, needing Harry to fill him. Harry carefully drags out his fingers and lies on the bed, letting Louis straddle him again.

“Want to ride me, baby? Never done that before,” Harry says lowly, pushing his sweaty fringe back.

“Okay, Daddy,” Louis answers submissively, automatically regretting it. “I mean, Harry. I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…ignore that,” he rushes out, his cheeks heated. Harry is quiet for a moment before he presses his lips to Louis’.

“Call me that again,” Harry says against his lips. 

“What?”

“Call me it again,” Harry repeats.

“No, I can’t. It’s weird, I’m sorry,” Louis says quietly.

“’S not weird. I like it. Say it again, baby. My good boy. Daddy’s good boy,” Harry squeezes his hip. Louis is quiet, shocked before he does say it again.

“Daddy,” he breathes into Harry’s mouth.

“Want me to be your daddy, baby? Want Daddy to take care of you and fuck you good?” Harry asks softly, kissing his neck.

“Please, Daddy,” Louis whispers, his cock leaking. He never knew this was a thing for him, but it was and he needed this, needed the daddy he never had.

‘Daddy’s got you, honey. Let Daddy take care of you,” Harry murmurs, giving Louis the lube. “Gonna get Daddy nice and slick so I can fuck you?”

Louis takes it and nods, coating Harry’s large cock with his little hand. He was shaking all over at the anticipation of this and he let Harry sit him up properly. 

“Daddy’s gonna help you, okay? Daddy’s gonna make his baby boy feel so good. You’ve been such a good boy for Daddy and you look so pretty,” Harry murmurs, holding his cock and pushing the older boy down enough to press the tip into him. Louis shudders, falling to Harry’s chest and holding him tight.

“Daddy,” Louis whimpers, his hole stretching wide around him.

“Daddy’s got you, sweetheart. You’re so good, baby,” Harry hums into his hair, pushing him down a little further. Louis’ face hides in Harry’s neck as his hole takes Harry slowly. He’s so big and Louis is so tiny and tight and it’s wonderful and painful and overwhelming all at once. 

“Daddy,” Louis whispers again, falling another inch or so.

“Got it, baby? Are you okay?” Harry asks softly, stroking his back.

“You’re so big.”

“You’re doing so good, baby. You take it so well, right?”

“Your good boy, Daddy.”  
Harry realizes then that Louis is dependent on him because he’s never had anyone else as an important figure in his life. He never had parents, really, or friends, or a lover, and Harry was all of that now. It overwhelmed Harry so much he could feel his heart swell in his chest. This was so painfully intimate and he was going to make it last for everything it was worth. 

He pushes in another inch, making Louis sob into his neck. “Daddy,” is all Louis can say.

“Is that okay? Do you want to stop, honey?” Harry asks into his ear, but Louis shakes his head. “Do you want a break? I won’t move, okay?” Louis nods at that, gripping his shoulders tighter. Louis stays with Harry only a few inches deep for a few moments, letting his body adjust. 

“I want more, Daddy,” Louis asks with a small voice. Harry nods and holds his hips, pressing in just a bit deeper. From this angle, Louis is even tighter, if that’s possible. He physically has to pushes down to get him inside, and it’s so fucking hot. 

They take it slow, soft words being murmured and Louis is working him inside. He presses down all the way, letting Harry’s heavy balls sit below his cheeks. He sits still for a long moment, putting his hand on his belly. “Daddy, you’re so big.”

“So proud of you, baby. Taking Daddy’s cock so well. You got it all inside of you now, honey, the whole thing. Do you feel good?” Harry asks gently, rubbing his smooth legs. 

“Really good, Daddy. I like when you’re inside me,” Louis answers honestly, his lipstick all over Harry’s body. 

“Love being inside you, baby. You’re so tight and warm for my cock. You’re so beautiful in that outfit and your pretty make up,” Harry says softly, starting to move his hips slowly against Louis’. 

They move together gently and slowly with Harry complimenting Louis constantly and making him feel wonderful about himself. Soon, it’s all too much for Louis and he’s holding Harry’s shoulders tightly, bouncing gently against his boyfriend and with a cry of “Daddy”, he’s coming for the second time, soiling his new gift. Harry isn’t far behind, moaning low and dumping himself fully into the delicate boy. He pulls Louis off of him gently and lays him down. He holds him close to his chest and kisses all over his sweaty face. They’re quiet for a little while, so Harry suggests taking a bath.

Harry lights candles and puts in lots of bubbles before helping Louis into the steaming hot bath and sitting across from him. Their legs are intertwined and their bodies are spent. 

“Lou, you feeling okay? I know we did a lot of new stuff tonight and I just want to make sure it wasn’t too much. If it was, you can tell me. I’m not going to be mad,” Harry starts, rubbing his foot against Louis’ thigh.

“I feel amazing, Harry. I can’t believe you did that for me, all of it,” Louis says softly, smiling a little.

“Do you want to talk about it at all, babe? I mean, this was kind of a big step,” Harry says, his voice gentle. 

“I just…I don’t know. The daddy thing was…well, I never really had parents, you know. I guess I just needed to be taken care of. And it isn’t like I want to get a sex change or anything but I like being pretty and…it felt nice. I liked wearing that and wearing make up and you telling me I was pretty,” Louis explains, his voice quiet. 

“That’s perfectly okay, Louis. I love you and I want you to be happy,” Harry explains.

“Wait, what? You just…” Louis trails off, his eyes wide.

“I said I love you,” Harry finishes for him, reaching over and holding his hand. 

“You…love me? But, how?” Louis asks dumbly.

“How?” Harry chuckles a little, before he realizes this isn’t funny for Louis. This isn’t a joke, because Harry is probably the first person to ever tell Louis they loved him. “Well, we’ve known each other for a while now, right? And we spend every day together, and we have great sex together, and you take care of me and I take care of you, yeah? We know each other well and when you care about someone this much, it’s love.”

“Does this mean I love you too?” Louis asks timidly.

“I can’t really tell you that, Lou. How do you feel when you’re with me?”

“Really happy. And safe. And I like you a whole lot. I think about you all the time, even when we can’t see each other. And sometimes when I’m with you I can’t think of anything else. Is that what love feels like?”

“Yeah, that’s what love feels like,” Harry whispers, smiling. Louis grins and they lean over, their lips meeting.  
~  
It goes from there, and it’s perfect. They try new things sex wise and even though Louis calls Harry by his first name most times, there are still times when he needs to be taken care of and he calls him Daddy instead, which Harry is okay with; more than okay with, really. 

They say “I love you” as much as they can and every time is better than the last. They sneak around all the time because if they were ever caught, they’d be in deep shit. It’s almost happened a few times, and that wouldn’t have been good.

The first time, Louis is straddling Harry and they’re making out lazily with Harry’s large hands on his hips and Louis’ tiny hands running up Harry’s shirt. Harry’s mother had opened the door with only one knock as a warning and Louis had quickly jumped off the bed and made it look like he was putting Harry’s clothes away.

The second time it happens, Louis is cooking dinner and Harry sneaks up behind him, holding his hips and grinding against his ass. Louis giggles and moans quietly, telling Harry this isn’t safe but Harry likes the danger in it. They hear Harry’s father walking in while they’re kissing so Harry rushes to the other side of the kitchen, trying to look nonchalant. 

The third time is when Gemma, Harry’s sister, catches them. 

Harry loves trying new things with Louis and he thought he would be so pretty as a princess, so he goes into Gemma’s room and steals one of her tiaras. He goes to his room and hands it to Louis, smiling brightly and saying “Ever wanted to be a princess?”

Louis accepts it and smiles, telling Harry to wait a moment. He goes into the bathroom and fixes himself up properly. He wears one of the red nighties Harry had gotten him with a red lace thong and puts on eyeliner and mascara with a bit of lipstick. This time, he even wears the black heels Harry bought him and he puts the silver tiara on his head and yeah, Louis is pretty. 

He walks out and Harry is sitting against the headboard. Harry looks him up and down and audibly moans at the sight in front of him. “Fuck, you make one hell of a princess.”

“Do I look okay?” Louis asks timidly, walking over to Harry, his heels clicking on the floor.

“You look absolutely beautiful, princess. You’re the prettiest princess I’ve ever seen before,” Harry says honestly, helping Louis straddle him on the bed. 

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis blushes and smiles, carding his hands through Harry’s curls. 

They kiss deeply, Harry feeling all over Louis’ little body. He rolls them over so he’s on top and Harry throws off his clothes quickly. He looks Louis up and down again, grinning because Louis is his and he couldn’t ask for anyone better than this. Louis wore all this pretty stuff, not for just Harry, but because he liked feeling this way, and that was hot in itself.  
Harry kisses him again, and pulls him up a little bit. “Want to suck my cock, princess?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, sitting up and holding Harry’s sharp hipbones. He takes him into his mouth willingly, swirling his tongue around him. Harry moans approvingly, looking down at him. His thick eyelashes are against his sharp cheekbones and the tiara makes him look absolutely stunning. 

“You look so good, baby. You look so pretty with my cock down your throat. That tiara makes you look so beautiful, you know,” Harry murmurs, his large hand on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis hums around him, loving the compliments Harry always gives him. 

“Uh, Harry?” Gemma walks in, eyeing the scene. “Did you know our servant is sucking your dick wearing my tiara?”

Louis pulls off quickly, taking the tiara off and wrapping the black silk robe around his body that was hanging on the bedpost. Harry and Louis are flushing deeply and Harry gets under the covers. 

“Gemma, listen,” Harry starts but Gemma cuts him off.

“I totally knew you guys were fucking. All those trips you take Louis on for “sight seeing”, yeah, okay. I think it’s kind of adorable, actually,” she smiles, crossing her arms.

“Uh, thanks, but can we keep this between us? You know how Mum and Dad would disown me,” Harry gnaws on his bottom lip.

“Yeah, between us. But I do think at a certain point you should tell them. It wouldn’t be fair to you guys, especially Louis, to keep this hidden forever,” Gemma says, her voice is soft and caring. Louis curls into Harry’s side at that and Harry holds him close.

“Yeah, I know. I-I was thinking Christmas, maybe. Let the truth come out,” Harry says and Louis looks up at him in shock. Harry had never mentioned that to him before. 

“That’s a good idea. Now, I’m all for you two being together, but I need by tiara back for a party,” Gemma says, smirking. Louis gives it to her quickly and she grins. “Don’t be embarrassed. You look pretty,” and with that, she walks out. Louis and Harry are silent for a moment before Louis speaks.

“I like her.”

“Yeah, she’s kind of great. Listen, I know I never talked to you about Christmas but…I thought it might be a good time. We still have almost two months to come up with what we’ll say exactly and we’ll be able to spend the holidays together without hiding, you know? If you don’t want to do it, that’s okay, I just thought it would be nice to come out,” Harry explains, rubbing the small of his back.

“No, Harry, I would love to do that. I’m nervous, yeah, but…that would be great,” Louis smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Now that that’s settled, how about we finish off where we started, Princess?”  
~  
Christmas comes faster than they expected it to. They talk about it every day, how they’re going to bring it up. They fall a little more in love each day, and sneaking around isn’t as fun and exciting anymore. It’s almost painful and they just want to kiss wherever and whenever. 

“Do you think they’ll hate me?” Louis asks one night, curled into Harry’s body.

“No, Louis. They could never hate you. And if something goes wrong, we move,” Harry shrugs.

“What?” Louis asks, surprised.

“I don’t need to be king. It’d be nice to be normal. So if they disapprove, we move somewhere else; maybe Paris or something. Find a cute house of our own, maybe get married and start a family,” Harry smiles sheepishly, kissing his forehead.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis breathes, his eyes tearing up. “You…you want that with me?”

“To get married and start a family? God, yeah. I mean, it’d be really great if my family did approve and we could be the first princes to get married and have babies together and we could start a new precedent. But if not, just getting a place with you and marrying you and having kids in private is something that I want so badly. We would be so happy, Lou.”

“Yeah, we would,” Louis grins, holding Harry around the waist. “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, baby. I love you, too,” Harry smiles, kissing his forehead. “We’re going to be okay.”  
~  
Christmas comes quickly, and on Christmas Eve, Louis’ birthday, they have their big annual Christmas party at the Styles’ castle. Harry and Louis plan to make their announcement right after dinner is served, and they’re both shaking with nerves and excitement. They inform Gemma of their plan and she thinks it’s perfect. 

The day is full of energy. Louis is cooking up a storm for the guests coming over and Harry decides to help him out so he wouldn’t be so stressed out about it. 

“It’s gonna be fine, you know,” Harry says quietly to him as he tosses the salad. 

“I’m just nervous. There’s so many people coming to this thing and if I mess it up, no one will ever approve of us. God, you picked the servant to be with, Harry,” Louis groans, rolling out the piecrust. 

“Nothing wrong with that. I love you and I want to be with you, despite what others may think. I told you, if it doesn’t work out, we have out backup plan set in action. And if it does work out, well, we have a really nice get away home waiting for us in Paris,” Harry grins, kissing his temple. 

Louis pouts and sighs. “I know, this is just a lot to take in, I guess. I just want to be with you without having to do all of this.”

“I know it sucks and I’m sorry, babe. But it’s going to be a great story to tell our kids,” Harry grins, his dimples in full effect. Louis blushes and bites his lip, nodding.

“You’re right about that.”

The rest of the day is a blur of cooking and Harry sneaking kisses and Louis batting him away. When they finally sit down for dinner, Harry’s got his hand securely on Louis’ thigh under the table and sending him soft smiles. Their servants usually sit with them at big gatherings like this because they don’t believe in shunning them away. Harry thinks that’s good, and maybe it will mean they’ll approve of him and Louis. 

“Louis, this food is incredible. I knew you were the right one to pick,” Anne says with a smile, taking another bite of stuffing. Louis smiles and blushes.

“Thank you, Queen Anne. That means a lot to me.”

“How do you like it here, Louis?” one of the guests, Mary, asks.

“I love it here, ma’am. They’re an amazing family and I love working for them. They treat me so well and I never want to work anywhere else,” Louis answers honestly, and Harry gives his thigh a comforting squeeze. 

“Louis is great. He’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met,” Harry fills in, smiling at the older boy. “And I think now would be a great time to tell you all something.”

All eyes are on them expectantly, waiting for them to elaborate. Harry clears his throat and smiles softly. 

“Well, you see, Louis and I are together. We have been since about April, actually. We’ve been hiding it because I know it isn’t exactly proper for the Prince of England to have a boyfriend, especially someone who works for the family, but I stopped caring about that a long time ago. I love him more than anything and one day, I want to marry him and start a family with him. Now, you don’t need to approve of it, but it would be nice if you did. Your choice, really. But just know how happy we are together,” Harry finishes, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Louis’ thin lips. 

Everyone is silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Louis harbors onto Harry, his nerves getting the best of him. Harry’s father clears his throat and puts down his fork.

“Well, it isn’t exactly traditional, but traditions are meant to be changed, I think,” he smiles at the young couple, taking a sip of wine.

“I agree,” Anne speaks up. “If people don’t like it, too bad. The world is changing and I think it’s about time something like this happened. I had a feeling something was going on between you two.”

“So…you aren’t mad,” Harry says as a statement, gripping Louis’ hand in his.

“Not at all. It’ll be nice, really. Oh, this wedding it going to be amazing,” Anne claps, grinning.

“I call bridesmaid!” Gemma shouts, smirking.

“Wait, okay, can I propose to him before we start planning things out?” Harry says with a laugh. 

“I’m just so excited!” Anne smiles warmly. “Welcome to the family, Louis.”

“Thank you,” Louis says softly, his tears in his eyes. Harry pulls him into a kiss and everyone coos at them. 

The night is spent with talking about Harry and Louis and their relationship and future plans, and a smiling Harry and Louis. When everyone leaves and Harry and Louis go up to Harry’s bedroom, they make love whispering how much they love each other. And a few weeks later, and a picture of Louis and Harry holding hands is first page on almost every magazine in the world, they giggle and kiss because yeah, this is how it should be. The title of the article is the best part of it all:

Watch out, Prince Harry, Prince Louis might be even cuter than you!


End file.
